Bells & High Sky?
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: Yippie! Mandarin finally proposes to Shia! Let's celebrete! Yahoo! Wedding time! You can guess the rest! Oh, and Shia also get's a lil suprise! R&R and please no flames. Chapter 1 through 5 up! FINALLY!
1. Asking Trouble!

Chapter 1: Asking trouble!

Me: Starting story, hope you like it, on wit' it!

* * *

Mandarin (good form) sat on a rock on the outskirts of Shuggazoom and thought about him and well Shia. They had been friends for a year and a half now and have been on 10 dates. Mandarin had told her how he felt about her, and now he's wondering if he should ask her...

He pulled out a little pink box with an orange bow on it and stared at it.

"Should I ask her?" he asked himself while staring at the box "Maybe it's too soon..."

He looked up to the sky and thought 'Oh, what should I do!'

He's been asked himself that same question for 3 weeks now and it would soon be July and he had no idea what to do. He sighed and put the little box away.

"I'll have to do it sometime..." he said and jumped on the rock and took a few steps and anime sweatdropped "But maybe I should ask another time...Yea, perfect plan!"

----At the robot----

Mandarin walked in and sat in his new orange egg-like chair and stared at Shia's sugar pink chair and sighed. Otto had made3 (white, orange, and sugar pink) new chairs since they had decided to stay after Antauri had saved M.Meeca. (in 'White Magic')

"Whaz up, Mandarin!" M.Meeca said and leaned agenst the side of his chair

Mandarin jumped a little, do you blame him! M.Meeca is like a nails across a chalk board! "Nothing, M.Meeca..." Mandarin said annoyed

"Are you sure? You've been pretty down, lately..."

"I'm fine, M.Meeca" then he smiled at her to show he was O.K.

M.Meeca didn't buy it, but she knew Mandarin was stubborn and wouldn't tell her what was wrong "If you say so..." then she left on a search for Antauri

Mandarin sighed again and stared off into his on world. "I wish I could just ask her!" Mandarin said to himself

"Ask who what?" a voice asked and Mandarin jumped and fell out of his chair.

"Are you O.K!" the voice asked and ran to Mandarin and it seemed it was Shia

"I'm fine...I think..." Mandarin and sat up rubbing his head

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, um, nothing..."

"O.K...are you sure your O.K?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Alright, just be more careful"

"O..."

"Shia! Time for practice!" Shia's twin sister, Nova, called

"O.K! I'm coming!" Shia called back then turned back to Mandarin

"How about we talk later, Mandarin-San." she said in her sweet voice

"O.K." Mandarin answered

Then Shia kissed Mandarin on the cheek (face) and ran towrds Nova.

Mandarin blushed a bit, but got back into his chair and thought, again.

----5 months later----

It was November and it was almost December and Mandarin **still **hasn't asked Shia yet!

It was a day away until December and Mandarin was mad that he still hasn't asked her yet. Since it was almost December he knew that friends and family will come to visit and knowing Meeca,Tai, Li, & Emeraldthey willfind out and make him ask Shia...of course that is **if**they find out...

----Later in the month----

----Mandarin's Prov----

Great, it was December the 10th and he knew what was coming. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 _Knock Knock Knock! _I knew it! They're here great, lets celebrate...

Chiro got the door and I was behind him, the first group was Emerald, Sunset, Darkness, Gabby, Lilya, & Meeca. I pretty surprise on what they were wearing.

Gabby was wearing somthing normal, not surprise, a jacket and pants. Darkness was wearing a jacket and Lilya wore the same thing. I wasn't surprised by them it was Emerald, Sunset, & Meeca that suprised me!

Emerald and Meeca were wearing a santa oufit that had a short skirt and they wore santa hats, they also had their hair up it high ponytails, Meeca, of course, was waering shorts under her dress and Sunset wore a santa hat and all 3 of them wore boots, Sunset on ontop of Meeca's head.

"Hello, Mandarin, Chiro!" Emerald said happily

"New to see you again!" little, dare I say it, cute Sunset skweeked

The other4 nodded and Chiro let them in.

The next goup that came was: FW, Midnight, Kage, Monkeymaniac, Matt, & Net B.

Luckly they wore something normal, unlike the Odd Trio...

The next group was: Blackrose, Betsy, Emily, Jose, Dark Tailz, Flare, Sakura, Tai, Star, Li, & Kai

Big group...The next group was all girls: Sheka, Airako, Fea, Rika, & Kiyoshi, Oh won't Kage be happy!

That was all of them, I think...Unless Meeca brought new friends...

Well, everybody was setting up the tree and I sat on my chair and watched, I would help them , but I have to much on my mind right now...

I felt a little tug on my arm and saw little Sunset, as everyone calls her, by my side her hand on my arm and her big eyes looking at me.

"Don't you want to help, Madarin-Onii-sama?" Sunset asked in her sweet little voice

I was going to say 'no', but I stared at her big inoccent eyes and imited defet..."O.K" I answered and followed her to the tree

Sunset still had her hand on my arm pulling it then I saw Shia run over with a star in her hand. She bent down and asked"Sunset, would you like to ut the star up?"

A huge smile spred across Sunset's face and said happily but got sad "Yes! But I can't reach that high..."

"Mandarin-San can give you a boost." I heard her say and it took awhile for all that to sink in

"Say wha?" I asked

"Please, Mandarin-San." Shia asked and gave him her sweet eyes that always get me...

"Alright..."

Sunset climbed onto Mandarin's shoulders and Mandarin held onto her ankles so she would fall and she put the star on the tree and everyone clapped.

I had an idea and I jumped Sunset off my shoulder,she sheriked and I caught her in my arms and tickled her and she laughed and giggled

Everybody took a deep breath and relaxed, because they throught I would really drop her! Please! Like I would do that to a cute, ineccent girl!

Darkness took his sister back and they sat down together.

Then I heard Tai say "Hey, maybe you and that star are related, Star!" I sighed at his non-funny joke as he laughed at it.

I then heard Star say "Well, if I'm related to it, then that means you are, too" Oooooo! Good comeback!

I saw Shia standing infront of the tree and staring at it. I smiled and walked up to her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "Buatiful, is it not?"

I felt a shiver go up her spine, and she whispered back "Yes, and please don't sneak up on me, again."

"O.K, O.K. I catch your drift, I won't have any fun with you."

"Ha, ha." she said back in sarcasum

Later that day it the sun was setting and everyone went into a room to sleep, but Shia and I staid in the main room cuddled up on my orange chair, covered in a blanket, staring at the tree.

'Warm' I thought as Shia cuddled up some more and I rested my head on hers and she rested her headon my shoulder.

I then heard some slow breathing and looked down to see Shis sleeping peacfully. I picked her up bridle style and took her to me our room, which we shared since some of our guest slept in Shia's room. I leaded her down on my bed and I leaded down beside her and I pulled my bed covers over us and she moved closer to me and cuddled up next to my chest and I cuddled up with her and I fell into a deep sleep with my love and I thought

_'I now know when to ask her! It'll be her Christmas present! Yes, perfect plan!'_

_

* * *

_

End of Chapter 1!

Well, was it good, bad, bad good! What! Please tell me!

Oh, and I still need cast for my new story 'Chi? Future Child!' look on my story 'FWEADL Team' chapter 3!

**Please Review!**

**(This'll be a fun story to type!)**


	2. The 4 Words!

Chapter 2: The 4 Words!

Me: Here's the 2nd chappie! Hope yall like it! On wit' the show!

* * *

It was finally the Christmas Eve and everyone was excited and rushing around getting the party ready and Mandarin just sat there thinking, like that's new news!

Shia walked up to him and asked "What's wrong? You should be happy"

Mandarin looked at her and said "I'm just not in the Christmas-spirit right now"

"Well, I hope you do get in the spirit, Mandarin-San" then she walked away to help Star with the decorations.

Meeca had heard the conversation and slid over to Mandarin and whispered "Is this about asking her to marry her?"

Mandarin flinched and whispered back "How did you know?"

"Mandarin, I know all, expecilly if it's l.o.v.e!"

"W-Well, yea this is about the asking..."

"Tell her already!"

"No! No...it's not that easy..."

"Tonight, ask, or I my early Christmas present will be not letting you sit for a week!"

"You know, threats don't bother me."

"I know, but you need to tell her!" Meeca then walked away and went to Antauri and Blackrose, who were talking. (coughblackroseflirtingcough)

'Maybe I should tell her...No! I **am **going to tell her!' Mandarin thought while looking at the ground

"Mandarin-Oniisama." little Sunset said while tugging on Mandarin's arm

"Yes, Sunset?" Mandarin asked while looking down on Sunset

Sunset smiled and asked "Can I sit on your lap?" then she gave her sweet face and Mandarin tried not to give in, but gave up

Mandarin sighed and said "O.K"

Then he picked her up and set her down on his lap and Sunset smiled bigger.

----Mandarin's Prov----

Man, Sunset always gets me when she puts on her sweet face, I hate that...oh, well. She's happy, and I like to see a little girl happy.

I then heard FW trying to stop Midnight from eating before everyone else and she one that battle. How do I know that? Because Meeca, Emerald, Blackrose, Betsy, Emily, & Net B.was laughing at the pouting Midnight, while FW held the plate of food Midnight once had.

Kage and Kiyoshi was cuddled up together by the fire. Gibson and Star was setting up the food. Monkeymaniac was with Matt, who was showing Chiro, Sakura, Rika,& Nova some embbarassing photos of Sparx and Sparx was trying to stop his brother. Otto was going to answer the door that had just knocked and it seemed it was Nozomi&Aqua andOtto&Nozomi worked on the mini stage which, heck, I don't even know what it's for! Tai, Li, Airako, Fea, & Flare were together talking about something.

Sheka was with Blackrose who was tryng to flirt with Antauri. Betsy, Emily, & Jose were finishing up the decorations. Dark Tailz, Gabby, Emerald, & Meeca were laughing about something andM.Meeca, Aqua, Darkness,and Lilya were talking.

Of course Sunset and me where in my chair staring at the tree...hey, wait a minute...where's Shia?

"Sunset, where's Shia?" I asked that little now 8 year old girl

"I saw her go on top of the robot." she answered and jumped of my lap and I went on top of the robot

I saw Shia sitting on the edge of the robot with a little snow on her head and shoulders. I walked up to her and pulled a blanket arond the both of us while I sat down. I saw her jump a little, but she then looked at me.

"What are you up here for?" I heard her ask

"To check up on you. Your my lover, and I worry about you when your not with the others" I answered

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be! We sould get inside or they'll send a search party just to find us..."

Then Sparx came running to them panting and said "We've been looking everwhere! We even had a search party and we looked for yall for 2 minutes which Meeca, Blackrose, Betsy, Emily, Dark Tailz, FW, & Net B. said it was pathetic..."

Ifaced Shia and said "See." and Shia nodded

"Well, are you 2 coming in so we can do the singing already!"

"Eh?" the both said and Sparx dragged them in and said

"Why don't you think that Otto and Nozomi built the stage!"

"Oh!"we both said again andwe went into the main room and we saw everybody on the floor or in chairs or levetating around the stage and I sat in my chair with Shia sitting on my lap.

"Alright! It's time for the shooooow!" Meeca said in the mic. then jumped off stage and Kage(forced), Kiyoshi, Mignight(forced), & M.Meeca went on stage infront of the mics and they sang:  
**  
Midnight:**  
_Bundle up tight  
For a snowball fight  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year  
Your cheeks get red  
From riding your sled  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year  
Ski down the slopes  
As high as your hopes  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year  
I get a thrill  
When I feel a chill  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year_

**M.Meeca:**  
_Picture a scene  
A forest of green  
A blue shutter cottage of gray  
It doesn't look right  
Without a blanket of white  
And a light brownreindeer pulling a bright red sleigh_

**Kage:  
**_There's a season that's neat  
If you can't take the heat  
The days and nights are nice and icy clear  
There's a thrill in the air  
When there's a chill in the air  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year_

**Kiyoshi:  
**_Picture a scene  
A forest of green  
A blue shutter cottage of gray  
It doesn't look right  
Without a blanket of white  
And a light brown Stantler pulling a bright red sleigh_

**All:  
**_If you can't take the heat  
There's a season that's neat  
The days and nights are nice and icy clear  
There's a thrill in the air  
When there's a chill in the air  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year_

They got off the stage and everyone clapped. Then Nova, Antauri, Gibson, & Aqua went on stage and sang:

**Gibson:**  
_It's a party, it's a party, it's a, it's a  
Party time is now  
_  
**Aqua&Nova:**  
_Dance, dance every time, party in the summer "Ho!"  
Party in the wintertime - it's a party  
Dance, dance every time, party in the winter "Ho!"  
Party in the summertime - it's a party_

**Antauri:**  
_Coming home from school, and you're feeling really cool  
Come along cool cool, come along cool come along  
_  
**Gibson&Antauri:**  
_Party time is now, and I see you getting down  
Move around to the sound move around  
_  
**All:**  
_Let me rock you all night as the stars shine bright  
Come along it's a party, party, move around round round  
Round round round  
Party time is now_

Everyone clapped as they climbed off stage and then I tug on my arm and saw Shia smiling. What was she smiling for, it seemed evil to me...

Then she pulled me out of my chair and pushed me on stage! What did she want me to do? The hula! Then music start then a smiled at her and found out what she had done and I amited defeat. We then sang together:

**Mandarin:  
**_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

**Shia:  
**_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
(Troy:oohh)  
To all the possibilities_

**Both:  
**_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
We're right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Ohhh  
And now looking in your eyes  
(M.Meeca: I feel in my heart)  
(Antauri: Feel in my heart)  
The start of something new_

**Mandarin:  
**_Now who'd of ever thought that_

**Both:  
**_We'd both be here tonight_

**Shia:  
**_And the world looks so much brighter  
_**(Mandarin:**_ Brighter, brighter)_

**Shia:  
**_With you by my side  
_**(Mandarin:**_By my side)_

**Both:  
**_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it's for real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

**Mandarin:  
**_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
Ohhh Yeah_

**Both:**  
_I didn't know it before_

**Shia:  
**_But now it's easy to  
_**(Both**_ See Ohhh) _

**Both:  
**_It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ohhhh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

**Both:  
**_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
_**(Mandarin:**_ So right)  
To be here with you (ohhhh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
_**(Mandarin:**_ In your eyes)  
I feel in my heart  
_**(Mandarin:**_Feel in my heart)_

**Shia:  
**_The start of something new_

**Mandarin:  
**_Start of something new_

**Shia:**  
_The start of something new  
_**Mandarin:  
**_Somethin' new!_

Wewalked off stage and everyone cheered!

"Well, that's all! Now it's time to get one of our Christmas Eve present!" Meeca said into the mic. (A/N: Well, in my family on Christmas Eve we get to open one present)

Everyone opened their one present and I would tell you what they got, but that would take too long. I saw Shia opening her present and she got a golden locket braclet from Nova&Flare.

Sparx threw me mine and I glared at him as I read who it was from _'Love, Shia'._ I opened it and saw a silver chained necklace with a locket shaped as a raindrop! It had a sugar pink jewel in the middle of it and a light orange out lineing. I opened it and it showed me and Shia on one side with Shia's arms wrapped around my neck, after she had sneaked behind me and pounced on me. And on the other side a picture of Shia with a very sweet smile. I smiled and put it around my neck.

I walked up to her and kissed her. "Thanks for the gift and you know I love you right?"I asked

"Of course" she said and I smiled

"Well, I love you, full blast!"

"I do, too!"

"Then...I have another present for you..." I got down on one knee and took out the box and opened it "Will you marry me?"

----Shia's Prov----

"Will you marry me?" I heard Mandarin ask and me heart leaped!The ring was gold with a pink sapphire on it in the shape of a heart! I was so supprised that I couldn't speak!

He put it on my ring finger and I finally jumped on him yelling "Yes! Of course I will!" Mandarin hugged me and I hugged him back.

I heard everyone clap and whistle. I didn't care if they were watching as long as I was with Mandarin, so I let go of him and we stood up and then I smirked and jumped on him, again and gave him a deep kiss and he didn't hesitate.

Wesaw a camra flash and she broke apart and glared at Sparx who had a camra in his hands...

----Normal Prov----

Mandarin chased Sparx everywhere and Nova&Flare congratated her on her so to be marrage.

"So, whens the wedding?" Meeca asked and everyone else stared and waited for an answer

"How about...the 29th?" Shia said and looked at Mandarin

"Fine with me!" Mandarin called while still chasing Sparx

"O.K! Lets make wedding plans!" Gabby said and everyone started talking at once

"Oh, about we plan tomarrow" Antauri said and pointed at the clock which said 9:00 pm

Everyone went to bed and Shia&Mandarin slept together cuddled up and dreaming happily and the wedding is coming closer and closer.

* * *

End of Chapter 2!

Yay! This ones a long one! In the next chapter it's gonna be about their Christmas day, then chappie 4 will be the wedding then after that will be double trouble!

Shia: And it doesn't have to do with Mandarin-San and my relationship!

Shia&Me: **So, Please Review!**


	3. Christmas Day

**Chapter 3: Christmas Day!**

Emerald peeked out of her door and looked around.

"All clear!" she said and M.Meeca, Star, Sakura, & Rika tiptoed out and followed Emerald to the Main Room.

It was 5:35 AM and it seemed everybody was sneaking to the Main Room 'cause Kiyoshi, Kage, Midnight, Gibson, & Aqua; Flare, Nova, Antauri, Fea, Tai, Li, & Airako; Sheka, Chiro, Sparx, Matt, Nozomi, Otto, Darkness & Lilya and the 1st group all colided into each other because it was dark. Ouches went all around.

Then they heard laughter and a light flickering on. They saw Mandarin, Shia, Net B., Monkeymaniac (or XM), FW, Jose, Betsy, Emily, Dark Tailz, & Gabby were laughing and FW was by the light switch.

"Hey! A girl are trying to sleep here! Whaz goin' on!" a voice yelled and Meeca & Blackrose came in with Blackrose anime sweatropping, it seemed Blackrose was trying to wake up Meeca and now she was angry.

They looked at the big pile and laughed "What happened here!" Blackrose said laughing

"Trying to open presents without us!" Meeca said laughing also and everybody who wasn't in the pile walked over and tried to unpile the monkeys and humans.

"It's weird. Meeca didn't sneak in early, but insted her brother did..." Midnight said and everyone turned to Antauri

"What?" he said

"Why's that?" Blackrose asked Meeca

"'Cause unlike some people! I actilly want to sleep in until at least 6:30 or 7:00!" Meeca scoulded

"Whatever! Can we open presents now!" M.Meeca scoulded back

They all turned to Antauri and he anime sweatdrop

"Why are you looking at me!" Antauri said and he sighed "Yes, you may!"

They all cheered and ran to the tree. It was pretty much war with M.Meeca and Meeca, why? Because M.Meeca threw a present at Meeca and it hit her square in the head and Meeca's face hit the ground. Blackrose and Emerald were trying to break them up, but nothing worked. Atleast until Midnight and Kage whacked them upside the head.

"That works" Blackrose said and she and Emerald looked at M.Meeca and Meeca rubbing their heads.

Mandarin chuckled and saw Shia looking her ring and smiling. Mandarin smiled and walked to her with something behind his back.

"Are you still looking at it?" Mandarin asked and he sat beside her

Shia looked at him and said "Of course! We're finally getting married!"

"On the 29th, you know."

"I know. And I can't wait!"

"Neither can I." He kissed her and he gave her the something behind his back.

It was a pink box with yellow and maroon red ribbons on it. She opened it and it showed a picture of her family and a picture of her and Mandarin when they first met.

"Mandarin..." Shia started "Where did you get a picture of me and my family?"

"Their related to your and there in this room." Mandarin answered and Shia looked at her sisters who were beating up Sparx&Tai who were trying to get the 2 girls to kiss them under the miseltoe. Of, course Matt and XM were laughing them for trying so hard.

"Flare and...Nova!" Shia said

"Yup. You seemed surprised that it was those 2?"

"Well, not Flare. It's Nova I'm surprised of."

"Why?"

"Nothing. She just has some dieing issuse..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Mandarin-san." she kissed him and they walked to the others

"I have a question!" Matt said

"What?" FW asked

Matt turned to Mandarin and Shia and said "When's the honeymoon?"

The 2 blushed hard and Mandarin said "H-honeymoon?"

"Yea, when is it?"

The others stared at the 2 in wonder to Matt's question

"Uh, w-well--" Mandarin started but inturupted by Shia

"We never thought about it." Shia said and Mandarin sighed in releif

"Maybe after the wedding!" XM said

"Well, duh!" M.Meeca said "Aren't they always!"

"Not all the time." Meeca said

"You want to fight about that, Baka!"

"(Puts fists up) Bring it!"

Just when those 2 were about to fight Dark Tailz (Or Dark Fox Tailz) got in front of them before they could attack each other

"Do you 2 **always **fight?" he asked

They thought for a minute and answered "Yes"

"Thought so."

----Mandarin's Prov---

Those 2 always fights. Even on Earth they fight. After all before we came here we lived in Meeca's house and I had to knock those 2 out cold for them to be quiet. Their annoying, but so it Midinght and Kage when they came over. The wars between those 2 and M.Meeca, sheesh.

Everyone was doing something. Dark Fox Tailz, Emerald, & Blackrose was stopping the war between M.Meeca and Meeca; Midnight, FW, Jose, Betsy, Emily, & Sakura were watch the war; Kage and Kiyoshi were opening each others presents; Star, Airako &Gibson were watching Aqua do some water tricks she loved to do; Sheka was with Antauri of course and trying to make sure that Meeca didn't set anyone on fire (Mwhahaha!); Otto, Nozomi, & Chiro were planning pranks; Gabby, Lilya,&Net B. were drinking hot chocolate and talking about something; Flare, Fea, & Nova were trying to douge Tai, Li, & Sparx; and of course Shia and I were cuddled together in my chair.

Now I'm pretty bored. There's nothing to do really. Wait? I wonder where we are going for our honeymoon...I have no idea anymore. Then I heard a screech that came Blackrose, I think...

"SHUT UP!" Blackrose screech and M.Meeca and Meeca shut up quickly "SIT!"

M.Meeca and Meeca sat done in their chairs quickly and Blackrose scolded at them, sheesh, and I thought Meeca could screech, Blackrose is just as bad!

"My ears hurt now." I muttered

"Will a kiss make them better?" I heard Shia ask

"Maybe..." next thing I new I was in a deep kiss with her and when we broke apart I said "I feel better now."

"Good."

"It weird." I heard Sakura say

"What is?" FW asked

"Think about it! Mandarin was once evil and never aloud love in his heart, but look at him now! He's about to marry Nova's twin sister!"

Everyone went into deep thought and I glared at every single on of them, well, except Shia of course.

"Your right, Mandarin has impoved alot!" Net B. said

I glared at her.

"I remember the day when Mandarin crashed into the earth, and Shia found him." M.Meeca said

I glared at her.

"Yea, and I remember when I first met the good Mandarin after Shia and Mandarin's 'mission' as M.Meeca called it" Meeca said

I glared icy cold daggers at her.

"A-hum, A-hum. That's right!" Nova said

I glared fire daggers at her.

"And I remember when Mandarin was a jerk." Blackrose said

I had enough of that!

"HE-LLO! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW! I CAN HEAR EVERY WORD YOUR SAYING!" I screamed and they all stared at me like I was crazy

"So?" everybody asked

Shia held me back before I could get my hands on them. Shoot. I wanted to hurt them!

I read the clock. It said 9:00 PM! Man, that was a fast Christmas! I guess Antauri was looking at the clock also because he then said

"Alright everybody, time for bed!"

Groans went all around, but we did what Antauri said

I cuddled up with Shia in my room and she did the same. This turned out the a great christmas. And, and, and...what's that sound?

"Mandarin, what's that sound?" Shia asked

"I have no idea..." I answered

We sat up and truned to the right. Then suddenly Otto, Nozomi, & Chiro popped out of nowhere with SK masks and we screamed.

"HAHAHA! You should've seen your faces!" Nozomi said and they took off their masks

I froze, I just sat there. Otto waved his hand in front of my face and I fell backwards off the bed and all went black! All I heard was Shia saying:

"Oh my gosh! Mandarin are you OK!"

Then I heard Nozomi say "Thaz weirder them Meeca on coffee!" her stupid contrey lauguage! Like I knew what she meant!

Chiro said "I think he fainted..."

Last Otto said "Maybe it was the SK masks..." Oh I wonder! I hate SK! I get scared just by seeing him! He need breath mints too! **_Alot_ **of breath mints. Oi...

* * *

End of Chapter 3!

Wow, the ending was sure fun!

Mandarin: For you! You made me, **me **of all monkeys faint! **Faint!**

Me: So? Who cares about you?

Mandarin: Shia.

Me: Then why is she makin' out with Sparx?

Mandarin: Huh? SPARX GET AWAY FROM SHIA!

Sparx: Huh? This is Shia? I thought she was Nova.

Mandarin: No you dimbone! Nova's over there ready to kill you, as do I!

Sparx: Uh...BYE! (Starts running and is chased by Nova&Mandarin)

Shia: I would get Sparx back for that, but those 2 have it covered.

Me: Yea...

Shia&Me: **Please Review!**


	4. Wedding, Wedding, Wedding!

**Chapter 4: Wedding, Wedding, Wedding!**

----Mandarin's Prov----

This was it, this was it! The day I've been waiting for! It was FINALLY Dec. 29th! Oh, yea! I could just dance and make a fool of myself right now! Antauri, Kage, & Midnight were helping me with my suit. I was wearing a black suits with a black bow tie. Lucky Antauri! All be has to wear is a bow tie, stupid silver fur. I'm nervous like heck! I've been waiting for this day, that was true, but I'm so nervous!

"Calm down, Mandarin. No need to be nervous." Antauri said

What is he doing? Reading my mind or something! Oh, well. I'll just have to live with it...I'M DOOMED!

(With Shia)

----Shia's Prov----

I'm so happy! I'm so nervous also. I love Mandarin, but I'm so nervous I might not be able to go through with this!

"Don't you **dare **think that, Shi'!" Nova said

Twins. She thinks the same way I do. Why did we have to be twins? Oh, well. Nova, Flare, & Lilya were helping me with my wedding dress. It was white with a sugar pink peral necklace. There was a white bow with pink sakuras on the chest of the dress and the dress went to my ankles. I'm very very very nervous! I can't take it! No, I love Mandarin and I am going through with it! Mandarin didn't make this day come fast. It did that it's self!

"That's the way to think!" Nova cheered

I swear she's reading my mind!

(In the wedding room)

----Mandarin's Prov----

I walked down the white rug that was placed there. Iam very nervous, but I know that only my friends were there so I have nothing to worry about! I hope. I looked around when I got to the end and saw all the boys were suits and some of the girls wore dresses, well, some except the girls who demanded not to were dresses. So they those girls wore shorts or pants. I waited for my bride to come out and she did. She was escorted by her older brother Kane...WAIT! When did he show up! I might never know...

Our ring barrier (xp sp) was Li. The flower girl walked in front of Shia and Kane while throwing sakura petals. The flower girl was little Sunset. Meeca had protested, yes protested, Sunset to be the flower girl.

Shia looked beautiful in her white and pink dress. I couldn't stop looking at her. Of course I can't stop looking at her anyway. Shia then was in front of me and the wedding started...

Blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablabla (I'm not gonna go there! That would take forever!)

"I do" I said

"I do" Shia said

"Then you may kiss the bride." Antauri said and Shia and I kissed and everyone cheered

We broke apart and we looked at the crowd. I saw Matt crying and everyone anime sweatdropping and Shia and I did our selves. XM sighed and said

"He promised himself he wasn't going to cry, but he failed."

Everyone else nodded

Then I heardDark Fox Tailzspeak up "Hey, where's Meeca, Antauri, & Blackrose?"

Everybody looked around and saw that the 3 were gone!

"But Antauri was right behind Mandarin and I" Shia said

"Yea, he was!" I said and we saw he wasn't there anymore

"Where did they go?" Matt asked and wiped aways some tears

Suddenly the door slammed open and Antauri, Blackrose, & Meeca walked in. All of them holding on side of a gaint tray with the top still on so we didn't see what was in it. The 3 placed it on the table and they turned to the rest of us.

"Presented by us the Family Trio--" Antauri started

"--A present we cooked ourselves--" Blackrose said

"--And we slaved over for 28 hours--" Meeca said

"--Your wedding day suprise!" All 3 of them finished and the took of the lid and all of us gaped

It was a 3 laired cake with white iceing! It was a mix of pink and orange flowers at the top and it was _'Congrats on your Wedding Day!'_ written in yellow iceing at the top and there stood 2 figures on was an orange monkey and the other was a pink monkey! They made this!

"Y-you 3 made this! In **28 hours?" **Shia asked

The 3 went into flashback mode and shuddered at the memory.

"Yup!" they said and smiled proudly

"Thank you!" Shia said

"You bet thank you!" I said andShia&I started to cut the cake together and we danced together and we did everything at that wedding together. It was heaven, and I loved it!

We danced to 'The Start of Somthing new', that was are song. After we started dancing all the other couples, friends, &family members danced too.

----Normal Prov----

M.Meeca/Antauri

Aqua/Gibson

Nozomi/Otto

Blackrose/Jose

Flare/Tai (YES!)

Nova/Sparx (Matt and XM took alot of pictures and video recordings)

Star/Densetsu (Yes, Star went with Gibson's twin bro)

Airako/Kai (YES!)

Sunset/Darkness (Sunset begged her brother and he agreed)

Fea/Li (YES!)

Kiyoshi/Kage

Sakura/Rika

Midnight/Lilya (Lilya forced Midnight to dance since he's no fun)

Emerald/Dark Fox Tailz (She forced him)

XM/Matt (More like takin' pictures of Sparx/Nova)

The others watched and talked, then some of the couples, friends, & family members switched

M.Meeca/Antauri, then switched to, Blackrose/Antauri, then it switched to, Meeca/Antauri

Meeca/Sunset

Meeca/Gabby

Gabby/Emerald

FW/Midnight

Net B./Matt

Betsy/Emily

Blackrose/Jose

Then the songs ended, they stopped dancing and they started talking to one another.

Weddings really do make people happy, expecialy when their the ones getting married.

* * *

End of Chapter 4! 

Yes! I'm on a chapter frenzy! I might make the 5th chapter now too! I might even finish the story now! MWHAHAHA! (Gets knocked out cold by2 gaint math book) Zzzzzzz...

Blackrose: Boy, that was fun.

Antauri: Yup. The readers/reviews owe us. We just did them a favor.

Blackrose: Yea, Meeca would've went on and on. It gets boring after awhile.

Antauri: (Nod, nod)

Blackrose&Antauri: **Please Review!**

Meeca: Zzzzzzzz...chocolate...zuzuzuzuzuzuzuzuzu...

(Note: This chapter was kinda short, but it has over 1,000 words so it's not that short. See ya in the next chapter!)

**Chapter 5: Brith of a Demon&an Angel**

Now I comand you to push the pretty blue button...NOW!


	5. Birth of a Demon&an Angel

**Chapter 5: The Birth of a Demon&an Angel**

_Note: After you read this chappie, please read the author note at the bottom, it's very importint! And don't flame me for it. R&R!_

----Mandarin's Prov----

Shia has been acting odd lately. It's been 3 years since our marriage and she's been getting pains in her stomach and throwing up alot. It worried me alot. Gibson excemained her and found out what was wrong. Pregnet. She was **pregnet!** I couldn't believe it! We were going to have a child! I could barly stand when Gibson told the team the news. This is how it happened. It was December 23rd and Shia's stomach was growing bigger and bigger and I didn't know what the deal was! She then was getting more and more sick. Gibson was worried, too and decided to find out what was wrong.

Gibson came out of the med bay with a shocked ecpression.

"What's wrong, Gibson! Is she OK!" I said very worried

"Oh, she's fine. But..." Gibson started

"But what?"

"I hope your ready for this..."

"WHAT!"

"Well...Mandarin, your going to be a father!"

It took awhile for me to understand what Gibson was talking about and my jaw dropped!

"S-Shia's pr-pregnet!" I yelled

"Well...yes..." Gibson said and I sat in my chair happy and shocked.

"You mean my little sis is pregnet with her and Mandarin's baby!" Nova said

"Yes." Gibson said

"Oh my--" Nova said

"Can I see Shia?" Mandarin asked

"Of course" Gibson said and Mandarin walked into the med bay.

----In the Med Bay----

"Are you OK, Shia?" Mandarin asked and Shia happily rubbed her stomach

"Yes, and I can't believe it. I'm going to have a child. I'm the happiest mother in the world." Shia said and tears formed in her eyes

"So...when's the our child coming?"

"December 25th."

I fell out of the chair I was sitting in and yelled

"SAY WHAT!"

"Uh-hum. We found out about just today, so yes. Dec. 25th." Shia said calmly

That was unexcpected! Shia is having our baby on December 25th! On Christmas! I sat back into my chair completely shocked. I wonder, is it will be a boy or girl? What will his/her name be? Am I going to be a good father? Great, it was the wedding all over again! I'm so nervous! But yet I'm excited! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.

----December 25th----

I have the in pain Shia in my arms trying to get Shia to the med bay in one peice and I got there just in time! I held Shia's hand while she pushed our baby out, she screamed loud and nearly crashing my hand off! Man, now I **know **Nova's her twin sister!

"OK, Shia! One more push and she'll be out!" Gibson ordered

"I can't do it, Gibson!" Shia screamed

"Yes you can, Shia!" I incrouged her and she made one last painful push and the baby was out, now crying.

"Great work, Shia. It's a girl!" Gibson annouced and Shia sighed in realif

It only took Gibson 4 minutes to clean the young girl and then Shia screamed in pain again.

"What?" I asked

Gibson rushed over and his eyes widened.

"There's another!" Gibson said "Push Shia!"

Twins! Great 2 twins in the family. These 2 and Nova&Shia. Great. OW! Shia can sqeeze! I can't feel my hand anymore!

"Just one more, Shia! You can do it!" Gibson said and Shia screamed one more painful scream and the baby was out.

"It's a boy!" Gibson said

A boy and a girl! And I was worried on if it was going to be a girl or a boy. What do you know! Both. I wiped the sweat off of the panting Shia and we smiled at each other.

"Would you like to see the twins?" Gibson asked and he had both of them in his arms

"Yes, please." Shia said and Gibson rested the 2 in her arms.

On was orange with demon red eyes. He looked at me and raised his hand at me.

"Do you want to hold him?" Shia asked and the little boy tried to get to me.

"Um, sure." I said and gently pickedup the orange monkey and the boy smiled and giggled.

My heart melted as he struggled to get out of my arms giggling.

Shia looked back and our daughter. She was a beautiful sugar pink monkey with angelic yellow eyes. She squeaked as I petted her cheek.

"Their beautiful" I said and rocked the boy until he fell asleep. The little girl fell asleep also and snuggled up in her mother's chest.

"Yes, they are." Shia said and she and Mandarin did a quick kiss

Shia fell asleep and Gibson took the twins to take their naps, I went to see the others. And to my suprise I saw everybody! They must've came for christmas.

"We heard about the twins!" Meeca said

How did she know that! I anime sweatdropped and stared at her.

"Man, news travel fast around here!" I said

"There's nothing that goes on that I don't know about." Meeca

"Hey, do you know where Flare is?" Blackrose asked

"I don't know." Meeca said and as if on cue the fighter came through the door and with a dark blue monkey with blood red eyes.

"Flare!" Nova said and ran to her sister

They saw the new monkey and Emerald asked "Who's this?"

The monkey smiled and said "Mandarin should know."

Everyone turned tome andI stared blankly

"Oh!"I said

"See."

"Who are you, again?"

The monkey did an anime fall and anime sweatdropped.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOUR OWN BROTHER!" he yelled and everyone went wide-eyed, butmy eyes popped out of his head and he walked over

"Youkai?" I asked

"About time, Mandarin!" the monkey scolded

"I don't believe it! It's really you! I thought--"

"SK killed me? Please. He should know be now that I can just form force feilds to sheild myself from a bomb!"

"It's good to know you still alive--" I smirked "Yuki."

"ARGH! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Youkai scolded

"Yuki?" Chiro asked

"When Mandarin was little he couldn't pronounce my name, so when he tried to say my name..." Youkai started

"It came out 'Yuki'." I finished and grinned big

"So, I heard you got married. Too bad I missed it, Little--" Youkai started and smirked big

"Don't say it," I warned, but that didn't work

"--Maru!" I growled at him and everyone laughed

"Maru?" Sparx said through laughter

I blushed. It was true that was my nickname. Maru ment 'Destruction', but it sounded girly. I always hated that nickname!

"So, can I see your wife?" Youkai asked

"She's sleeping. She just went through giving brith you know." I said

"Oh, so you have children now! How many?"

"Twins."

"Twins?"

"Twins."

"Twins?"

"Twins."

"Tw--"

"OK! That's now getting annoying!" The Family Trio scolded (Blackrose, Antauri, & Me)

----Three weeks later----

Shia met my brother and I had to stop him a few times when he tried to flirt with her. Now I know why mom named him 'Youkai'. It ment 'Demon' in japanese. And, boy, was he a demon! The twins are now crawling! Their so cute! I can't stand to stay away from them one secound!

"I have a question!"Kiyoshi said

Did I mention everyone left except Youkai, Kiyo, & Sunset. Sorry if I didn't.

"What?" Shia asked

"What's the twins names?"

Everyone was silent. Names? Shia and I forgot about giving them names!

"I don't know..." Shia said

"Neither do I..." I said then we heard little bells ring.

We turned and saw the little girl playing with the bells on Sunset's tail. The now 11 year old Sunset smiled and took the bells of her tail and gave them to her and she played with them.

"I guess this one likes bells." Sunset said and placed the girl in her lap

"Bell Bell!" Shia said

"Bell Bell?" Gibson asked

"She likes bells so why not?"

"Acctully, that's a perfect name for her!" I said

"Then it's decided! Her name is Bell Bell!" Sunset said

Youkai snapped his fingers and got something out of his bag. It was a starwberry red ribbon? He took the 2 bells from Bell Bell and tied them to the ribbon, then he tied the ribbon into a bow onto Bell Bell's tail and she giggled and played with her tail.

"There, a present to you, Little Bell Bell." Youkai said and sat back down

"Thank, Yuki." I said and Youkai glared then smiled

"No problem!" he said

"What about the other twin?" Kiyo asked andwe looked at the drawing orange monkey.

I walked over to him and saw what he was drawing. It was a neatly colored sky blue sky! He's quit an artist for a 3 week year old baby!

"Zujou!" I said

"Zujou?" Everybody asked and Bell Bell tilted her head to the right.

"Zujou means 'High in Sky'. He likes skys so why not?"

"Makes sense." Chiro said

"Then his name is Zujou!" Sunset and Zujou looked up from him drawings and smiled.

"Their little angels!" Nova comented and we played with the to angels for awhile until it was the twin's naptime.

----Normal Prov----

But what they didn't know, was in 10 years from now on of those 'angels' won't be an angel anymore. And will give Mandarin a hard time. If you want to know who causes the trouble, then you'll halfta read the next chapter! See ya!

* * *

End of Chapter 5!

Yippie! The birth of the twins! Now I know y'all like this story, but I've got bad news. **I'M NEVER EVER GOING TO UPDATE THIS STORY OR OTHER STORY AGAIN!**

**I am sorry if you liked my stories, but too bad. I jus' can't handle it anymore. See ya! We will never see me again.**

**Please Review!**

lol,ibetyoureallybelievedthat!welliwasliying!mwhahahahahahahaha! Can y'all read that?


End file.
